Super King K. Rool
Super King K. Rool is the true final boss of ''DK: Jungle Climber''. He is King K. Rool powered up by the Crystal Banana which made him grow into a colossal fire-breathing monster. He is fought on Planet Plantean. History After defeating him in the battle for the first time. King K. Rool is shown to be down for the count but refuses to give up that easily so he uses the power of his remaining Crystal Banana to grow into a massive size. Donkey Kong tries to stop him as he's doing it but he is shocked and King K. Rool grows 10 Times Bigger. After a long battle, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong finally beat Super King K. Rool and he shrinks back down to his normal size and falls unconscious to the ground. DK, Diddy, Cranky Kong, and Xananab then reclaim the final Crystal Banana and then the Banana Aliens give them applause, celebrate and reward the Kongs with Bananas. They build a Banana Spaceship for the Kongs to use to return to Earth which they do with King K. Rool in tow. Battle Keep in mind that he goes through several phases throughout the battle. He has 5 wedges of health and is the only boss in the game to have this much. It's very highly recommended you come in with Crystal Stars He starts the battle off by moving his hands around in an attempt to grab the Kongs. If he manages to grab you, sway from side to side (like you did with the shrubs earlier on) to escape. If it fails, he will breathe a massive storm of fire on the Kongs until he successfully kills them. To beat Super King K. Rool, you will need to hit the jewel just below his head (the one that keeps his cape tied up. There are pegs on his chest to make it easier. After taking a hit, Super King K. Rool will start breathing down Mines on the Kongs so be careful where you stand and Meteors will start raining down from the sky. Super King K. Rool will then smash the ground with both his hands destroying the mines. Super King K. Rool will then start breathing down fire on the Kongs. After this, Super King K. Rool then goes back to attacking normally this time instead of trying to grab the Kongs, he will use his hands to try and smash them. Once again attack the jewel and then Super King K. Rool will then cause a windstorm and the wind will be blowing in a certain direction. Super King K. Rool will try to slam his hands down to attack the Kongs but only the hand that's in the direction of where the wind is blowing. Pegs also start blowing in the direction and Mines will also be blown too so be careful. After some time, the Pegs lower which signifies that the windstorm is close to ending. After the windstorm is done, Super King K. Rool will breathe some fireballs on the Kongs and then he will go back to the phase where he tries to grab them. Hit him in the jewel again and he will go back to breathing mines, raining meteors, and trying to cook you with his flame breath. Only this time, the Meteors are much bigger (but come down at a slower pace). After hitting Super King K. Rool's jewel again, he will cause another windstorm only this one will last a bit longer and there will be a bit more Mines as well. After this is done, he will go back to trying to grab you and roast you again. Hit his jewel one last time to finish him off. Trivia *Super King K. Rool could be a parody of Godzilla. *King K. Rool's transformation into a giant is very similar to how Bowser morphs into Super Bowser for final battles in the NEW Super Mario Bros. Games. Additionally, he gains some of Bowser's abilities such as his flame breath. *Super King K. Rool is the first (and only) boss in the game to have 5 wedges of health. *This boss is somewhat similar to both the Mega AMP boss fights from earlier on. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in DK: Jungle Climber